Marry me
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: One shot. Sasuhina. —Sasuke, casémonos —le preguntó apoyada en sus piernas mientras jugaba con su cabello. —No —le respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Marry Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sasuke.

—¿Hn?

—Casémonos.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos muy buena química, además de que eres jodidamente sexy y yo tengo una figura de muerte; nos complementamos bien.

—Hn, te creyera si no apestaras a alcohol y no te hayas bebido más de media botella de licor tú sola.

Había estado durmiendo profundamente cuando se escuchó el timbre de su apartamento; había sido Hinata con una botella de tequila en mano, su bolso apachurrado arrastrado en el piso y, en vez de su característico aroma a violetas, apestaba a trago y cigarrillo.

Ahora él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala con Hinata acostada a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

—No te estarás volviendo una de mis fans ¿O sí?

—No, no, no. Lo digo en serio; casémonos, tendremos buen sexo, haremos hijitos hermosos y viviremos felices siempre.

—Hm, déjame adivinar… te peleaste con alguien ¿Tú papá, Neji…?

—Sí, sí me peleé con alguien. Una tipeja de mi trabajo se peleó conmigo ¿Puedes creerlo?... ¿Cómo sabías que me había peleado con alguien?

—Predecible.

—Oh —Hinata estaba jugando con su cabello—, bueno, la muy idiota me dijo que era una cuarentona sin marido, vieja, con 500 gatos que no iba a encontrar un hombre que quiera conmigo.

—Hn.

—¿Hn? ¡¿Hn?! ¡La desgraciada! Uff

—Te deprimiste por eso.

—No, pff claro que no —Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos y después de un momento, Hinata alzó los brazos dramáticamente (casi le da en la nariz)— Ok ok, tal vez sí, un poco, pero no importa; ya estoy mejor, _mucho mejor._

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Oh nada… solo conseguí que le hicieran trabajar horas extras durante 2 meses teniendo como asistente al torpe de la oficina.

—¿Ese al que nunca le pides café porque siempre termina regándotelo encima?

—Ese mismo. El otro día él quemó la fotocopiadora.

—Hn.

—Sasuke, no te duermas.

—…

—Casémonos.

Hinata y él habían sido amigos desde la preparatoria y, debido a sus negocios familiares, asistieron a la misma universidad y a la misma facultad, con la misma carrera.

Sí, muy buenos amigos desde los 17 años hasta la actualidad, donde Hinata tenía 39 años y él tenía 40.

—No deberías venir sola a mi apartamento a estas horas, si alguien de tu oficina te viera, correrían rumores.

—Tsk, no me importa, eres tú, Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuga, mujer trabajadora, hermosa a sus 39 años de edad, con el empleo ideal, gran gusto en moda, música y comida, personalidad afable, y la lista seguía y seguía. Le sorprendía el hecho de que la ojiblanco siguiera soltera a estas alturas.

—Casémonos.

—No.

Él también a sus 40 y seguía soltero, y la razón de su soltería, se encontraba acostada en su sofá con una botella de tequila.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Siempre dices eso cuando estás borracha… últimamente lo repites mucho.

Era verdad, cada vez que Hinata Hyuga tenía problemas graves o se sentía muy deprimida, se iba a beber sola y siempre acababa en su apartamento, llenándolo de invitaciones para quedarse en su vida que, al día siguiente, no se acordaría.

Y lo dejaba bien colgado.

Por eso nunca le decía que sí.

Por más que su corazón brincara y sus labios se secaran con la necesidad de besarla.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Estás ebria.

—Cásate conmigo.

—No, no sabes lo que dices. Ve a dormir, te doy mi habitación y mi baño para que lo uses, yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Claro que sé lo que digo —insistió—, tú crees que yo no me acuerdo, pero sí lo hago. Nunca me has dicho que sí ¿Te casas conmigo?

Sasuke la quedó viendo. Hinata no se acordaría.

—Sí.

–¿Mn?

—Sí, casémonos.

—Ok,

La pelinegra lo haló de los hombros y lo besó en los labios.

Hinata Hyuga no se acordaría a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha llevaría la memoria de ese beso siempre.

**. . .**

Sasuke estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Hinata se acercó a la cocina.

—Toma —el pelinegro le extendió un rollo de canela.

Hinata lo aceptó— G-Gracias. Uhm… gracias por cuidar de mí, n-nuevamente—ese ligero titubeo en su hablar le decía que ya estaba totalmente sobria.

De repente, Hinata le hizo mirarla de frente y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Sasuke se sorprendió.

Hinata tenía las mejillas muy coloradas— Bueno, me tengo que i-ir a trabajar. Volveré t-temprano para merendar juntos—y tal y como llegó a la cocina, se fue.

El pelinegro no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó perdido en su estupefacción, pero se precipitó a la estufa, cuando su revoltillo de huevo y tomate se estaba quemando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

La verdad es que no sé qué estaba escribiendo, pero así salió xD asiiii que por favor pongan reviews. Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
